The present invention relates to a method of processing text and an apparatus for the same, such as a Japanese or English word processor.
A word processor is a device which can create text with various functions as stated below using computer technology, compared with a conventional typewriter in which text is made by typing characters one after another on paper. Such a word processor can (1) input and edit text while monitoring a soft copy of the text, (2) store the text created in a storing device as symbolized character string data, (3) read the stored text and re-edit it, and (4) output the created text as a hard copy.
The user can use the word processor in various ways because of its various functions. For example, the user may have to keep continuous records of office supplies by inputting and printing text data one day and further inputting text data on another day continued from the text already printed. However, with a conventional word processor, it is impossible to print new text on previously printed paper contiguous to the pre-printed text.
Instead, one must print the new text separately. This leads to a waste of paper already printed. One solution is to affix newly printed text or area-specified text to the previously printed paper, but this is a laborious task.